One Last Cry
by Ice-princess-Natalie
Summary: Sorry, Anna is crying, but why? What did Yoh do this time? please R&R and no FLAMES plz! oneshot


One last cry

By: Ice-Princess-Natalie

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king

Author's message: Hi! This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good. One shot

A girl of about sixteen with blond hair unusual for a Japanese girl and wore a red bandana with a face that never shows any kind of emotion sat down in front a TV apparently watching the soap entitled "The Bold and the Beautiful." But wait it seems that even trough her emotionless face a teardrop streams down her face. That's right the almighty itako; Anna Kyoyama is crying.

"_I shouldn't cry! I am Anna Kyoyama! Itako's control their emotion and face them!" _Anna thought while wiping the tears ferociously but the tears keep falling.

**Flashback**

**An Hour ago**

_Anna was walking down the park where she will talk to a certain boy about her age with brown hair and weird orange headphones wearing a goofy grin on his face of course who would it might be than, her fiancée whom she loved and cried for with out him knowing, none other than Yoh Asakura. Anna stopped at her tracks and saw her fiancée. She hurriedly ran to tall him something really important..._

"_I can't stand her!" Yoh shouted_

"_What's the matter Yoh-sama?" a boy with blond hair and was way short for a sixteen year old his name, Manta Oyamada._

"_I can't stand Anna! First she starts in a good mood and decides to do breakfast for the first time and then when she learns there are no more eggs she goes all Satan with me! It was like hell already and get this I didn't even do anything!" Yoh said with annoyance._

"_Maybe you should ask her what's wrong." Manta said with much worry in his voice because of course he already knew about the important news every shaman and the whole shaman king gang knew already knows and they left Anna to tell Yoh the big news._

"_And never live past sixteen? No thanks Manta!" Yoh said and he knew he would never say those things but he got caught up with Anna's mood swings so this happened._

_Anna shocked and hurt slowly stepped backward and stepped on a twig which of course made Manta, Yoh and their Guardian Ghosts to turn around and saw Anna who had a hurt and shocked and about to cry face._

"_Anna….. I…." Yoh not knowing to do or say came forward to hug her who Anna pushed him away and screamed _

''_YOU KNOW? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT I WAS A BITCH EVER SINCE WE MET SO I WOULDN'T HAVE HOPEDTHAT SOMEDAY YOU MIGHT LOVE ME THE WAY I LOVE YOU!! " Yoh tried to hug her but again she pushed him away and screamed again " STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and that she ran and went home._

"_Anna…I don't hate you…. I Love you." Yoh whispered._

"_Well?" Manta, Amidamaru, and Mosuke said in unison_

"_Well what?" Yoh said with sadness and guilt in his voice._

"_Go after her! Tell her what you just said a while ago!" They said_

"_Tell her what?"Yoh said again with the same feeling_

"_That you love her! STUPID!" The three said with frustration _

"_Your right!" Yoh ran to catch after her._

**End of Flashback**

Anna decided to go on top of the roof to think of what to do. So, now she sits on the roof and then she suddenly heard someone also coming up the roof she already knew who it was she stood and ready to go down but felt a hand holding her wrist,

"_Let go of me Yoh!" _Anna warned while struggling out of his grasp.

"_No I won't listen to me Anna I love you! _Yoh said while now holding both of her wrists so he could face her to let her see that what he's saying is true.

"_No I don't believe you! "_Anna said while shivering showing Yoh that she, Anna Kyoyama, the heartless girl do have feelings. Yoh, in this was surprised.

Anna knew he would be and said" _You never knew how much I cried when Tokagero took over you and when you died on the Shaman fight, you never knew that every time you smile to Tamao and see you two being so sweet makes me cry every night and pierce my heart with much more than any physical pain I can ever feel! You never knew that every memory I have of you makes me cry because I know that you will never love me because of the way I am like you have every memory of me makes you cry because I torture you with all those trainings from Hell!" _

Yoh said with love in his eyes said" _I never knew you loved me; I always thought you only want me to b your husband because you want me to be shaman king but that never stopped me from loving you. They may never understand but all they need to know is that you are one and only love and never will be replaced by any girl in this world. My every of memory of you brings me to tears because we would always separate in the end when we meet but now I would never let you go. I love you Anna._ "

"I_ love you too Yoh!_" Anna hugged him with every ounce of strength she had and smiled and him.

They sat on the roof, Anna's head on Yoh's shoulder and their hands entwined looking at the night sky.

"_So… you were going to say something to me at the park_?"Yoh asked and kissed Anna fully gently at the lips.

"_I'm pregnant_." Anna said with happiness and was also worried that Yoh might not take the responsibility.

"_That's great! We'll tell every shaman we know and throw a huge baby shower_!" Yoh said with excitement and Happiness and kissed Anna fully on the lips.

"But_ Yoh, every shaman we know already knew even your family_." Anna said and saw Yoh's face saddened "But_ we could still have a huge baby shower_?!" Anna said with hope that Yoh will recover.

"Yay_! Party for my baby_! Yoh said like a little kid. _"Wait, how did we have a baby_?" Yoh asked

"The_ night before you left for America_?" Anna said obviously and to that they remember that night and blushed.

"_Oh that_." Yoh said "_Anna_?"

"_Yes, Yoh_?" Anna said

"_Will you promise me that you won't cry anymore because it hurts to see you cry?" _Yoh asked with seriousness in his eyes.

Anna smiled and said" _I promise. This will be my_ **ONE LAST CRY." **

Then she smiled and kissed Yoh.

**The end**

_Author's message: do you like it? Or you think I could do something much better? Pls. review!_

_Thanks for reading my very first fanfic thank you so much!_

_Thank you also to melissax3 for sending me a message to me and saying to be patient thanks so much for your support! _

_Thank you so much!_

_Ice-Princess-Natalie_


End file.
